Session 8
Members Ash Alli Gylian Timeline Day 13 The Adventure We begin out adventure on the morning after a grand party with the satryrs and dryads. Strangely, there is no trace of them. The party was ill equipped for adventuring in a frozen cave and everyone woke up tired and stiff. Soon after breakfast, Krampus' voice resounded through the cavern. He taunted the party and offered Ash a shiny new glaive. The gift was too good to be true, and as Ash grabbed for it, two tentacles grappled him and pulled him forth. It was a mimic, a cruel trick by Krampus. During the fight, Alli slipped on some ice, fell, and hit her head. Gylian managed to kick her awake as he attacked. Ash was bitten mercilessly. Finally, Alli reared up and crushed the mimic. Taking a short rest, the party found a bundle of sticks. After studying it, they found it to be Ruten, one of the tokens of krampus. Krampus interrupted the short rest with vicious taunts and laughter. Alli grabbed the Ruten, and the party headed on further into the cavern. Seeing a light at the end of a cavern, the party stumbled into Krampus' kitchen. Gylian, Alli, and Ash attacked. The fight started to look good, when krampus's hair got into his eyes, and he missed an attack. It went downhill from there. Gylian slipped off a table and it bashed Argon. Then a huge hit split off a chunk of Krampus and a mini-krampus sprouted where the chunk landed. Krampus nailed Ash with a huge rending attack and Ash went down. Argon shoved a goodberry into his mouth, getting him up. Alli took a hit and went down. Gylian got her up and she then disengaged and headed to the back of the room. Ash got the idea that he needed fire to do real damage to krampus, and wrapped an arrow in webbing from his spider, ran it though his 'hair', and fired it. Ash took one of his dragon breath bolts, crushed it into a bottle of fine liquor, and lit up the room with flames. A second mini-Krampus sprouted, and attacked Ash, again dropping him unconscious. Gylian soon fell as well. Alli kept moving away, but lost her way in the darkness. Taking advantage of the situation, Gylian and Ash got back up. Ash sent his spider out to check on Alli and the spider was able to feed her a goodberry and get her back headed toward the right direction. In the kitchen, Ash threw his last bottle of fine alcohol and burned up a mini-Krampus. Gylian jumped forth to tank, and completely missed, but seeing the damage the fire did, he grabbed a chunk of ruten from the counter, lit it, and began using it against Krampus. From watching Ash strike with his ruten, he knew he only had four good hits before it crumbled to ashes. Ash used his last bit of ruten to attack Krampus, but missed and fell unconscious again, and a mini-Krampus bit his knee cap off. Alli fired an arrow from the sidelines, but slipped and it lodged in her thigh. Falling from the pain, she too went unconscious again. With that distraction, the party waqs able to finish the fight. It was the most challenging encounter they had ever seen. They took a short rest, licked their wounds, and forged on. Everyone noted their equipment. Their boots were worn, leather armor scratched and pitted, and clothing was ragged. Nothing had prepared them for the life and death challenges they had seen in the past two weeks. Moving to the north, Gylian slipped on an ice flow and fell, sliding down to the bottom. Using caution, Ash sent his spider on ahead. The spider saw a strange glyph on the floor, and Ash decided to copy it. As he finished the final stroke, he realized that it was a summoning symbol. A flock of Steam mephits appeared and attacked. Ash took the brunt of their breath weapons and dropped straight away. While down, Alli stumbled while shooting an arrow and killed Ash. Mephits surrounded his spider and ate it. Gylian and Alli were able to kill the rest of the mephits, and drag Ash's body to a storage room. While there, they took what equipment they could salvage from him, and put his body to rest. While on lookout, Gylian saw a last mephit, and was able to kill it. The party spent their second restless night in the ice caves of krampus. XP Session XP: 3096 XP per PC: 1032 (Only 3 PCs this session) (Total campaign XP per person: 5,800) Current level: 4 Loot Some poorly cured animal hides. Items looted from Ash *+2 Arrow of Curing *Breastplate *10 arrows *quarter staff *mistletoe *5 torches *4 days of rations *10 obsidian arrow heads